Find You're Way Back
by The Darkness Run-Away
Summary: When Jaden ends up in New Domino, he has no recollection of his past. But when Yusei Fudo, the current champion, takes him in, will Jaden finally remember who the teal-haired boy is? A bit out of character, especially during the first few chapters! Dedicated to Inspiration's Wonderer!
1. Prologue: Separation!

**Author's Note: ****Before I start, this is a story dedicated to Inspiration's Wonderer. Thank dude, for helping me with my many bizarre ideas! And another thing, I update one to all my stories daily, some every other day. Let's begin!**

**General POV**

"Gotcha!" the boy yelled in glee. He had duo caramel-chocolate hair and mocha colored eyes. He wore a red DA school uniform.

"Aw Jay, can't you let me beat you at least once?" Jesse teased. He was a boy with spiked teal hair, green eyes, and wore a mix between a North Academy and DA uniform.

"But Jesse, why would I do that if the stakes were so high?" the brunette whined.

"But it was just over who buys lunch, how is that high stakes?" Jesse walked towards his friend, smiling brightly.

"Because I don't have any money!"

The two laughed and chatted on the duel field, not noticing the presence that slowly lingered around, until it was right under them. They were standing right behind the line that split the field in half.

Out of nowhere, the whole duel field on Jaden's side was engulfed in a bright light, whilst Jesse's side was consumed in pure darkness.

"Jesse!" The brunette screamed, barley hanging on to his friend's hand. "What's happening?" His eyes, for the first time, were filled with fear.

"Jaden, calm down it's OK! I'll meet back up with you again soon, got it?" Jesse was panicking, but much less then the other boy.

"But Jesse, I have to tell you something, I li-!"

The two hands separated, and each was consumed into their own nightmare.


	2. Discovery!

**Author's Note: Before I get yelled at by hundreds of viewers, I'll answer these questions before hand. ****Yes, ****Jaden is going to be really shy for a few chapters. ****Yes,**** I'm aware his usual personality is the opposite. ****Yes,**** I'm making him and Jesse younger. And ****no, ****I don't need reviews to tell me this. Thanks! I own nothing but the Fan Fiction!**

**Mina's POV**_** New Domino City, 10:49 PM**_

I was walking back home from a long day of work as New Domino's chief of Special Security Investigation. It was my job to discover answers to all the things people in the public couldn't find out about.

It was a long, quite route. All I could hear was the tapping of her feet in the snow and . . . crying? I shook my head a few times to make sure I wasn't imagining it before I walked around.

The sounds lead me to a small alley, far from my destination.

"Ah, I can't see!" I said to myself. It was snowing lightly, but it was still pretty dark.

When my eyes finally became focused, I was able to make out the thin figure of a boy. I shined my flashlight at him enough so I could see. He had brown-caramel hair that spiked out in the back and his skin was pale. He was wearing a red jacket and white jeans, that outfit looked oddly familiar.

When I approached the boy and shook his shoulder, he didn't even flinch.

"Maybe I was too late . . ." I said to myself. Just then, the boy looked up at me, his eyes looked so scared. I had to get him out of the storm, but I was still a half an hour away from my home.

But then I remembered someone who _is _nearby.

"I'll be right back kiddo. Just stay right there."

**Yusei's POV**

"Finally done with that upgrade." I said to myself as I stood up, stretching my arms before slipping my jacket on.

I walked past the kitchen, only to find Mina and Jack having a screech feast. I popped my head through the doorframe, causing he blue-haired woman turn to me.

"Yusei, there's trouble outside!" she half-screeched, half-pleaded to me. She quickly dragged me about two blocks from the house, around the corner, and pushed me into an alley.

I looked around and at first, didn't notice anything special, at least until I turned my head to the left. There, scrunched up in a ball against the wall, was a boy with spikey two-toned hair wearing a bright red jacket. I can see why Mina was so worried, you could see how pale he was!

I picked up the boy bridal-style before carrying him back to the house, only to get yelled at by Jack.

"Mina, I already told you! We are _not_ keeping that boy here!" he yelled, causing the young boy to squirm a bit. Now in the light, I could see the boy was probably no more then twelve or thirteen years old.

"Jack, calm down already." I said, holding young boy tighter.

"I will not!"

**Jaden's POV** _(sorry for all the POV switches, but it seemed like a good timing.)_

My eyes were closed, but I wasn't really asleep, and I could open them if I wanted to. I could feel someone holding me tightly, while another person was talking from across the room.

Or should I say screaming throughout the house?

"Jack, he's just a kid!" the man carrying me said. So I guess the person he's yelling at is named Jack?

I quickly fluttered my eyelids open, waiting for everything to come into focus. Holding me was a man, probably in his early twenties, with ebony hair with bright yellow streaks. He also had a yellow tattoo on the left side of his face, what an odd shape it was.

"Oh, it looks like he's awake." A woman to my right said, she had short blue hair and was in some type of work uniform.

"Great, now Yusei can kick him out." Jack said bluntly, making the woman give him an evil stare. So I guess this other guy is named Yusei, huh?

Yusei gently sat me down on the couch, and then sat down himself.

"So kid," he said as he stared at me. "What's your name?"

I was about to answer, but I realized something.

"I-I don't know . . ."

**Jaden: Oh, COME ON! Why do you insist on being like that, RunAway?**

**Me: Like what?**

**Yusei: You always have to have Jaden either a girl, ill, have amnesia, etc.**

**Me: Oh! I just like writing those types of stories.**

**Jesse: Well when do **_**I **_**come in?**

**Me: I'll figure that out later. Next time: **_**Amnesia!**_


	3. Amnesia!

**Author's Note: For the love of your sanity, unless you're ready to scream your head off or you have a weak stomach, don't play **_**Amnesia: Justine**_** or watch the walkthroughs. Scary stuff man . . . I own nothing but the Fan Fiction!**

**General POV**

The three adults stared at the young boy, a puzzled look on their faces.

"Do you at least know you're first name?" Jack asked, finally calming down a bit.

"J-Jaden . . ." the young boy said before averting his gaze to the tile floor.

"OK, do you know you last name?" Mina said, hoping the boy could answer her question.

"No, sorry . . ."

Yusei sat beside him and sighed. "How old are you then? You can at least answer that right?"

The boy's gaze drifted around for a moment before looking back at Yusei. "Yeah, I'm thirteen."

They spent the next hour asking the boy multiple questions, only to turn up with no answer for any of them. By the time they were on their final questions, Yusei's phone rang. The boy was slightly startled by the sound and followed close behind the black-haired man.

Yusei quickly picked up the videophone and a woman with violet-red hair appeared on the screen. She had an excited look written all over her face.

"Hi Yusei!" she said cheerfully, not noticing the boy behind him. "I was planning on coming over tomorrow morning, is that OK?"

"Ah Akiza," he said. "Perfect timing. I was about to _ask_ you to come over tomorrow anyway."

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" She said before brushing a piece of her long bangs away from her face.

**Akiza's POV**_** Next Day**_

I was driving over to Yusei's house a fast as I could, stupid speed limit! He said he needed me to check something out, he even _said_ it was urgent.

After nearly getting a ticket and driving like a nut, I had finally arrived at his house. I rang the doorbell, waiting for someone to answer. Yusei finally came to the door and opened it with an exhausted look on his face.

"Akiza," he said bluntly. "Come in, have a seat. We have a long day ahead of us."** (A/N: No not **_**that**_** type of long day. Sorry!)**

I walked in, only to find the whole floor covered in paper, drawing utensils and, was that paint on the ceiling?

"Do I _need_ to ask about the paint?" I said, turning back to him.

"Ask _him_." He said, pointing to the corner of the room. Confused, I walked a little closer and saw a young boy with two-toned brown hair. He wore white jeans and an eerily familiar red jacket. He was messing with a pile of duel monster cards he spread out on the ground.

I knelt down and looked at him before turning back to Yusei. "Who is he?" I said.

"We found him on the street frozen half to death last night, all we know is that his name is Jaden." Jack said, barging into the room. "I still say we put him back out there or give him to Martha."

The boy looked over at Jack with pleading mocha-colored eyes before jerking his head to me. He quickly stood up and ran over to me and looked down, poking my duel disc. It took me a minute to get the message.

"You want to duel?" I said, causing his face to light up instantly. He ran back to the corner, picking up his cards and an out-of-date duel disk. We quickly stepped outside and began our duel.

**(A/N: Sorry, I suck at dueling scenes! Jaden beat her on his first turn, but he accidentally inflicted **_**real**_** damage on her with Neos.)**

I feel onto one knee, holding my shoulder with my hand.

"What the _hell_?" I said before turning to Yusei.

"I swear I didn't know he could do that! I just wanted your help finding out who he is!" Yusei said, waving his hands in front of him in defense. I looked at my shoulder. It was bleeding, but it wasn't that bad. I'm just happy the cut wasn't very deep.

I walked over to the boy who was muttering something to his duel disk. I raised an eyebrow at him before looking at his deck, then back at Yusei.

"You might want to call Luna and Leo over."

**Jaden: I thought whenever you have a cliffhanger someone dies.**

**Me: Ugh, I hate mornings . . .**

**Jesse: Jaden, I'm here for you!**

**Me: -pushes Jesse back into the darkness- BAD BOY!**

**Jaden: When do I get to eat?**

**Yusei: After Luna and Leo come over.**

**Jaden: Then RunAway, hurry up and write the next chapter!**

**Me: Ugh, I'll start it this afternoon, I update every day or so anyway.**

**Jaden: Fine . . .**

**Me: Next time: **_**The Twins Arrive!**_


	4. The Twins Arrive!

**Author's Note:**** I only had time to update this story and **_**'Yuki? Are You Lying To Me?'**_** this time. Depressing, right? Anyway, tomorrow is Monday so I'll start updating only one or two stories on weekdays. But on the weekend, I get to type ALL DAY! I own nothing but the Fan Fiction!**

**General POV**

The twins had just woken up. It was another Saturday morning that they had planned to stay inside, both finishing their hair. Leo was putting his into a ponytail while Luna put her hair into pigtails. They were jus sitting on the couch watching TV, when their videophone rang.

Leo quickly answered it. "Hello?"

Yusei's image appeared on the screen, a small smile on his face. "Hey you two, how's it been going?"

"Yusei!" the older twin yelled, full of glee. "It's been forever!"

"It's been three days." The younger twin stated, smiling. "So what's up?"

The man scratched the back of his head, face becoming a bit neutral. "Well, if you look _behind_ me . . ."

The twins squinted before seeing what he meant. They could just barely see brown hair spiking out from behind him, but were unable to see a face.

"So you have hair growing out of your jacket?" Leo joked, chuckling lightly.

"I'll give you the story when you get here, OK?" he quickly hung up, leaving the twins a bit baffled. They quickly rode over to Yusei's house and gently knocked on he door, only to have a stranger answer it.

The mysterious boy was about their age and had two-toned brown hair. His eyes were a light mocha color and full of sincerity, but looked a bit frightened by their arrival. He wore a red jacket with a black shirt underneath and white jeans. He quickly gestured for them to come in.

They easily spotted Yusei, who was face down on the table. The boy quickly shook him before Yusei had sat up straight, looking at the twins.

"Taking a nap, are we Yusei?" Leo joked. Yusei just shrugged.

"I've been up for the past two days tying to find any record of him," he said, quickly pointing to the brunette. The boy quickly jerked his head to the left and, without a word, ran out the room.

"What was that about?" Luna said, a bit confused.

"How should I know?" Yusei was still looking at the twins. "Yesterday I was talking to him and the kid will just completely derived his attention elsewhere."

"Did you _ask_ him?" Luna was trying to figure it out herself.

Jack walked in and spoke up in an irritated tone. "He rarely even talks to anyone, and even when he does he'll just be sitting in the corner muttering to himself. That's kind of why we called _you _here Luna."

She tilted her head in confusion. "Why me?"

"Well, remember when you found me unconscious and read my deck to tell what type of person I was?" Yusei said bluntly. "Since he doesn't know anything except his name, we figured it's worth a shot."

Yusei had devised the perfect plan to get the deck out of Jaden's hands. He planned to wait until Jaden was deep into sleep, at that time Leo would retrieve the deck while Jack made sure Jaden stayed asleep. Yusei got the job of returning the deck before he woke up. Akiza made sure there was a minimum of noise.

Less then ten minutes after the plan had been made, Jaden had lied down on the couch and fell asleep, unaware of what was about to happen.

Jack quickly moved in and waved his hand in front of the boy's face. The brunette didn't stir.

Jack then signaled to Leo, who had the one of the most dangerous jobs. He had to actually get deck out of Jaden's pocket. Beforehand, Yusei had explained that Jaden _could_ tend to be a light sleeper, only worrying Leo even more. When he had finally gotten the deck, Jaden did stir but quickly relaxed back into a peaceful sleep.

He then made his way to the kitchen and handed the deck ever so gently to his sister. She wasted no time going through the deck, deep in focus. Most of the time she had a puzzled or surprised look written on her face.

"So far it says he's a good and kind person, but . . ."

Yusei raised an eyebrow at her, "What is it?"

She sighed and turned to him again. "It also says he's a very _special_ person, kind of like Akiza and me except . . ." The whole room had become silent, until Jack popped in the doorway.

"Hurry up!" he hissed in a loud whisper. "I don't want to be the one standing over that kid when he wakes up!"

Luna had continued to go through the deck, a small smile on her face. At least, until she reached the very last card, in which her smile crumbled faster then a cookie. **(I'm just an evil piece of crap, aren't I?)**

She stared at the card, her hand shaking slightly. **(A/N: SHE'S BACK~!)**

"Luna?" The older twin said, worried. "What's wrong with that card?"

She quickly turned to her brother, a bit shaken up. "I've found that most cards in his deck have spirits, which explains his odd behavior. But this card-"

Before she could finish her sentence, the sound of coughing and something splashing onto tile came from the living room. They quickly ran in only to see Jaden on his knees, his body rejecting breakfast. He was shaking and his bangs covered his eyes.

But that wasn't what frightened them. What did scared them was the woman that floated over him. She was partially transparent and looked more beast then human, her one eye glowed vivid green while the other shined a bright gold.

She only said one thing in a serious, threatening tone, "Back Off."

**Me: See Inspiration Wonderer, I told you I'd put a very pissed off Yubel into this story!**

**Jaden: -cough, cough- I wanted to **_**keep**_** that breakfast, you know!**

**Jesse: Can I come in soon?**

**Me: Ugh, fine! But that means next chapter will be a little longer.**

**Fan Boys: YAY!**

**Me: Next Time: **_**Yubel's Appearance And Jesse's Return!**_

**Jesse: About Time!**

**Yubel: Damn . . .**


	5. Yubel's Appearance And Jesse's Return!

**Author's Note: I feel inspiration when I listen to Nightcore remixes, especially the **_**Pika Girl**_** song! It's even my desktop screen saver . . . ON TO THE WORDS! I own nothing but the Fan Fiction!**

**General POV**

"What was _that_ for Yubel?" Jaden said as he stood up, not noticing others standing in the doorway. The spirit, who was still revealing herself to everyone, bent over the brunette in an attempt to keep from vomiting again. It failed miserably.

"I apologize, but I had to borrow some extra energy from you in order to reveal myself to those mere mortals. Would you like me to go back so only you can see me?"

"YES!" he hissed. "I feel like crap when you reveal yourself like that!"

She made a pouting face, but quickly disappeared back into Jaden's mind. He plopped down onto the couch, taking deep breaths before turning his head to the group of people.

"Just in case you wanted to know," he said in a gentle, sleepy voice. "That was Yubel . . ." he fell asleep, his head still turned towards them. Akiza finally spoke up.

"What just happened!" she said in a loud whisper.

"As I was _saying_" Luna said, a bit irritated and a little worried. "That card had a _way_ stronger spirit then the other cards. As if it was _alive._"

Leo shivered at the thought of something like that being alive, walking among them.

Luna quickly looked over to her brother. "Don't worry, she's definitely dead. But I think I'm figuring out why she's so powerful." This got everyone's attention.

"What's your theory?" Yusei said bluntly.

The door suddenly swung open, revealing none other then everyone's favorite carrot top, Crow.

"Theory about what?" he yelled from the other room. He had just gotten back home from a weeklong trip. Yusei had completely forgotten he was coming back today!

He paced into the room, only to see a puddle of vomit and a stranger napping on the couch. The boy was a two-toned brunette and wore a red jacket with white jeans, his eyes were closed and his face was completely relaxed.

"Who are you?" he asked, a little too loud for the boy's liking. Jaden opened his mocha-chocolate eyes, only to see a new face in the room. In a panic, he jumped from the couch and hid behind Yusei.

Crow tilted his head to the side in confusion. "Umm . . .?" He quickly turned to Yusei, the look on his face showed that he demanded an explanation. Once removing the boy that was clinging to him, Yusei explained everything. Well, everything except what had just happened with Yubel.

After a moment of thinking, Crow had quickly located Jaden in the corner playing with his duel monster cards.

"So your name is Jaden, huh?" Crow said, trying not to frighten the brunette. "And you've even lost your memory? That's got to suck big time." The boy only nodded lightly.

"Can you remember anything?" Crow asked, kneeling down.

He brunette was about to shake his head, before thinking for a minute. "Well, I've been having a dream . . ."

"A dream?" the carrot-top tilted his head, confused.

"Y-Yeah . . . there was this person, a little older then me, with teal-hair and the most wonderful green eyes you could have ever seen . . ." the brunette closed his eyes and started blushing lightly.

"And you think that guy is real?"

"Yes!" the boy said, shooting up with a fist in the air. He had a wide smile across his face. "I just know that boy is real, he has to be!"

Crow stared at the now-enthusiastic brunette, wondering how he got so happy, _so_ fast. Before their conversation could continue there was a rather loud knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" Jaden said, still smiling. He quickly opened the door. "Hello-"

He was quickly tackle-hugged to the ground by another boy. When the brunette opened his eyes he saw what he thought was impossible; a boy with silky teal hair and sea-green eyes, brimming with tears.

"Jaden!" the older boy yelled, hugging the boy closer and balling his eyes out.

Something sparked in Jaden's head, causing his mocha eyes to grow wide as he started tearing up.

"J-Jesse?"

**Me: See you two? I'm not **_**completely **_**evil!**

**Jaden: Does this mean I got my memory back yet?**

**Me: Nope, Just the parts about sweet Je-Chan!**

**Jesse: Since when in the world was my name **_**Je-Chan**_**?**

**Me: Since now! Next Time: **_**Blissful Reunion!**_


	6. Blissful Reunion!

**Author's Note: Stupid school is messing with my update schedule. Anyway, make sure to do the poll on what the sequel to **_**Yuki? Are You Lying To Me? **_**Should be called. I own nothing but the Fan Fiction!**

**General POV**

"J-Jesse?" the brunette spoke, no louder then a whisper.

"Mm-Hmm" the older boy said in between sobs. "Jaden, you little bastard!" he teased, now whipping his eyes of moisture.

"I'm sorry!" Jaden said in a worried tone. "I couldn't remember anything for a few days."

Jesse sighed. "Well I couldn't stop thinking about you!"

There was a small moment of silence before both of their faces turned to a bright pink color.

"N-not like _that_!" Jesse said, waving his hands in innocence. "What I mean is . . ."

**Flash Back, Jesse's POV!**

Our hands were the only thing keeping Jaden from falling into the light and me into darkness. It was getting really hard to hang on to his small fingers.

"Calm down, it's OK!" I said calmly, even if I was panicking on the inside. "I'll meet up with you soon, got it?"

"But Jesse!" Jaden, my best friend in the whole world, screeched. "I have to tell you something, I li-!"

Our hands separated, and my world was engulfed by the tainted darkness.

My eyes wouldn't open as I continued to drift farther from the forgiving light, the light Jaden was taken into. I could slowly feel myself going deeper down into the cold, until I hit something.

_A wall?_ I thought, unable to process words with my mouth. I opened my eyes, only to find I wasn't able to see anything but a faint light beyond this 'so-called' wall.

Without any notice, the barrier had collapsed in on itself, sucking me into the depths of the small light fixture. Then everything faded from sight.

_**Some time later . . .**_

When I woke up I was laying on a furnished couch, covered by a soft purple blanket. I slowly sat up only to have nausea overcome me, forcing me back down. I could hear someone walk into the room and stand over me.

"Look's like your awake, huh?" a man said in a rather loud, but relived tone.

I popped my left eye open and, after my vision focused, saw the man. He had short brown-black hair and brown eyes. He looked very manly, especially because of the scar that lingered above his eyelid **(A/N: Accurate Guess?)**. He wore an odd version of the Domino City police uniform.

"Hello?" he said, waving his hand in front of my face. I slowly pushed it away before sitting up, clutching my head.

"Mm . . .?" I mumbled, trying to get over my migraine.

"Now that you're awake, care to tell me your name?"

"Yeah, it's Jesse Anderson." By the looks of it we were in a small apartment. "Where am I anyway?"

"We're currently at my house, and since you're going to ask me anyway, I found you unconscious in the middle of the street. I nearly ran over you kid!" the man said, holding up his pointer finger.

I looked at him curiously. "Well I told you my name, but what's _you're_ name?"

He quickly puled a license out of his pocket. "Name is Trudge, assistant to the chief of Special Security Investigations. Now my I see you're ID?"

I fished in my pocket and grabbed my wallet, placing it in the man's buff hand. He looked at it closely and went through the whole thing before holding up a photo to me.

"Who's this kid?" Trudge said curiously. "He looks really familiar."

I looked at the picture; it was me next to another boy who was a bit younger. Mocha eyes, chocolate-caramel hair, red jacket . . . Jaden! He was sucked into the light portal, so he might be hurt somewhere nearby!

I tried to jump straight up, only to get dizzy and fall onto the carpeted floor.

Trudge bent over me, concerned. "Kid, you just woke up after laying in the street all night. You really need to lie back down."

"But I _have_ to find Jaden, for all I know . . ." the tears began rolling down my face, "For all I know he could be dead somewhere!"

A moment passed before Trudge sighed and looked at me. "If you rest today, I'll help you search for him tomorrow. Is that okay?"

I quickly whipped my tears and smiled. "Deal!"

_**Next day, streets of Domino City**_

We checked **EVERYWHERE**, no sign of Jaden. We passed out flyers, checked every store and, I'm ashamed to say it, checked a freaking strip club! Still no luck whatsoever. By about midnight I had nearly given up hope on finding my friend, at least until Trudge pulled out his oddly shaped phone.

"Trudge," I said, trying not to sound exhausted. "What the heck are you doing?"

He placed a finger over his lips and started talking on the phone. "Hello, Mina? You know that boy you brought in a few days ago? I think I found somebody who may know him."

This caught my attention.

There was more chatter from the other line before Trudge spoke up again. "Yes I'm sure he doesn't have amnesia, give me a break! Just meet me at Yusei's house tomorrow morning, okay? Bye."

"Was that your girlfriend?" I asked bluntly, evidently causing him to face palm.

His tanned skin turned a bright red. "N-No! That's was my _boss,_ and she may know where you're friend is. I promised we would meet her tomorrow morning to see if you know the kid."

That night I thought I wouldn't be able to sleep. These past two days I haven't been able to do anything but search and worry for Jaden, but it turns out that it can really make you tired. I fell into a quiet and dreamless sleep.

_**Next morning, car?**_

I woke up to the arguing of a man and woman, and we were all in a car? When did I get into a car!

"HEY!" I yelled, still confused. "Trudge, why the heck am I in a car?"

A young woman with short blue hair that sat in the passenger seat turned around to me. "We thought you would _want_ to reunite with your friend?" she said in a teasing manner.

I stayed silent most of the ride, at least until we got to an array of small brown houses with a bell tower. The design if it all was so cool and elegant!

Trudge had stopped the car in front of one particular large brown townhouse. Before they could get their seatbelts off, I _charged_ to the door and knocked three times. The knob slowly twisted open . . .

There in front of me stood a boy, I immediately recognized his features; Mocha eyes that gaze into your soul, chocolate-caramel hair that made you crave candy, and that gentle smile that put the sunlight to shame. It was Jaden, no doubt about it.

The boy gently smiled. "Hello-"

Before he could finish speaking, I quickly hugged him to the ground, all while balling my eyes out. It took a moment, but he hugged me back.

"J-Jesse?" he said before tears ran down both our cheeks. I found what I was missing.

**Me: Due to numerous requests, I added Jesse's point of view to it!**

**Jaden: Since when do I have **_**Mocha eyes that gaze into your soul, chocolate-caramel hair that made you crave candy, and that gentle smile that put the sunlight to shame**_**?**

**Jesse: To tell the truth, I actually went **_**way **_**out of script there . . .**

**Jaden: WHA!**

**Me: Anyway, Next Time: **_**Digging In the Past!**_


	7. Digging In The Past!

**Author's Note:**** Sorry for lack of updates, I was working on a stupid project. I really hate science, it's even worse then math! Anyway, let's get on with the story. I own nothing but the Fan Fiction!**

_**This is when Yubel is talking, ok?**_

**General POV**

"So let me get this straight," Mina said, gazing at the two teens. "Jesse, you were sucked up by a dark mist and Jaden was sucked up by a bright light?"

The tealette nodded.

"And while you can remember what happened, Jaden is still having amnesia problems?"

The brunette slowly began to nod.

Trudge stepped in front of the boys, "And you're from Duel Academy, but you're from year 2013?"

"How did you know?" Jesse looked at the man, a bit stunned.

"Well you're friend over there is wearing the 2013 DA slifer uniform, not to mention his out-of-date duel disk."

Jaden turned around to him, "It's not _that_ out-of-date, it's only a bit over fifteen years old!"

_**Jaden,**__**I think you're just making it worse . . .**_

The boy jumped out of his seat, "Nu-uh Yubel! It's only old to them because were in _their_ timeline!"

The two detectives stared at the brunette yelling into space, the other boy desperately trying to get him settled down. Everyone else in the room getting animated sweat drops on the back of their heads.

It was going to be a long day at work, wasn't it?

After finally getting him to sit down, Jesse started telling stories about his family, his adventures at DA and even about their friends** (Everyone was terrified when they heard Jim carries a crocodile around the school. Every. Single. _DAY._****)**.

Jaden just sat there listening, which didn't go unnoticed by our everyday Yusei.

"What about you Jaden, aren't you going to tell us any family stories?"

Jaden looked down at his lap, "I don't really have any stories, my parents are always working so we don't spend a lot of time together. Even when we do, it's always just simple things like eating dinner or watching TV."

The room fell eerily silent as they stared at the boy. For one of the first times since arriving to the year 2027, he actually looked upset

Jesse put his hand on the other boy's shoulder. "J-Jaden?"

For the first time ever, Jesse saw a tear slip down his friends' cheek. How long was he alone during the summer, how much did he wish to be back at DA? Just how happy was Jaden when he got back for the school year?

"Crap, I'm crying aren't I?" He tried wiping the tears away, but they just kept sliding down his soft cheeks. "I'm fine Jess, don't even worry about-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Jaden was pulled into Jesse's embrace.

"J-Jesse!" Jaden said, his face beginning to turn bright red. "What are you-?"

"Jaden, how about next summer you stay at my house. That way you don't have to be alone, OK?"

"O-K . . ." the brunette quickly wiped the tears from his eyes and smiled brightly.

"It's no wonder I thought that outfit looked familiar," Akiza mused. "The uniforms at school have changed over the years, but not by much."

Jaden quickly shot up from his seat, "Wait, Shepard is still chancellor, right?" Akiza lightly smiled at him.

"Don't worry, he isn't retiring anytime soon." A sigh of relief came from the brown-haired teen.

"That's good, can't really see Shepard as the retiring type."

"We need to fill out this paper, when's you're birthdays?"

"Mine's June 28th!" Jesse cheered.

"Mine's August 31st"

They all turned to the brunette and shot him a surprised look, "That's in _**four days**_!"

The brunette looked shocked, "But at duel academy it was still May 27th, so why is it different here?"

The older boy turned to him, "How would we know?" he stuck his tongue out at his friend before turning his attention to the officers.

"Need any other information?" he said bluntly.

"We need blood types and you're student IDs." The teens looked at Mina, confused.

"I understand the blood type issue, but why do you need our student IDs?"

"Easy," Mina said, cradling the door handle. She looked ready to sprint from the scene if needed. "We're transferring you in new school until you get back home."

The teens looked at Mina, then at each other. Their eyes went wide and they returned their focus to the blue-haired woman.

"**WHAT?"**

Mina dove into the police car and drove away.

**Me: It was sad making Jaden a lonely child, but I'm just happy I had time to update.**

**Jesse: Don't you have a s'mores party you have to get ready for?**

**Jaden: I want some marshmallows . . .**

**Me: Jaden, you're birthday is coming up anyway. I may get marshmallows, but you get **_**cake**_**!**

**Jaden: Oh yeah . . .**

**Me: Next Time: **_**The Transfer Students; Double J!**_


	8. The Transfer Students Double J!

**Author's Note: Yes! I finally get to use my OCs, Kuri Morei and Hotaru Taki! If you want a detailed description of what they look like, it's on my profile. Back to the future- no wait, is it back to the past? I'M SO CONFUSED!**

**General POV**

"Did you hear the news?"

"What news?"

"You idiot, were getting new student today!"

The white-haired girl stared at her friend with a bored expression on her face.

"And?"

"And!" the slightly older girl, black-haired Hotaru Taki yelled. She always acted eccentric when new students came, especially when the new students were _**guys**_.

Kuri continued to stare; she never really understood her friend's constant peppy attitude. She just ran a hand through her long, naturally curled hair.

"Do you even know what they look like?"

Hotaru thought for a minute before smiling, "Well they have nicknames already, so I can guess!"

"Oh yeah, what's their nicknames then?"

Her face lit up instantly. "Everyone calls the older boy _'The teal charmer'_ and the younger one _'the chocolate-caramel follower'_. They sound really interesting, right?"

"Yeah, I guess." Kuri said, smiling slightly at her friend. Even if she three-months younger, Kuri was much more mature then her friend. Well, _most_ of the time anyway.

* * *

_**MEANWHILE~**_

"Jaden, you do realize you're completely out of character right now."

The brunette glared at his friend, both were standing outside a door labeled 'Star Class'.

"S-Shut up, I didn't have enough time to figure out what goes on in this timeline!"

This was true, they were transferred a week after being flung into the future. This left Jaden little to no time to inspect the timeline; in the meantime, he _did_ get a lot of his memories back. Sadly, the brunette still couldn't remember most of his life before DA.

"Don't be so worried, you'll adjust fine!" Jesse said, patting his friends back lightly.

Jesse put his hand on the handle as Jaden hid behind the tealette, both taking a deep breath. They were stuck in the future and had little to no clue about the new culture, yet the two would be starting at a new school.

He finally decided to slide the door open.

When Jesse looked forward, he saw a tall lady with curly brown hair pulled in a messy bun. She had a youthful glow about her, though the board said _Mrs._ Fieku.

"Ah!" she said happily. "Class, meet our new student. Their names are Jesse Anderson and- where's Jaden Yuki?"

"Well sensei . . ." Jesse said as a sweat drop appeared on the back of his head. The teacher quickly understood what he meant and practically _dragged_ Jaden from behind Jesse, making the brunette center of attention.

"Why don't you introduce yourself?" she said cheerfully as Jesse made his way next to Jaden.

"U-Um, I'm . . ." Jaden could barley speak.

_What if they changed introductions here? _The brunette thought. _ If I mess up, I'll make a fool of myself and not make friends with any of them!_

Jaden was close with Jesse, but he found this as a chance to meet different types if duelist. If he messed up, would they still duel with him?

Kuri stared at the brunette, who looked like he was ready to jump out the third story window. She shot up from her seat and stood face-to-face with the brunette **(A/N: I'm making Kuri taller in this story, so about Jaden's height!)**

"Do you want to duel?" she said bluntly, seeing Jaden's shoulder relax in an instant.

"Sure!" he yelled, pulling out his duel disk. All the students were in complete awe it.

"Is that a vintage 2013 Slifer Red duel disk from Duel Academia?" Hotaru said, quickly making her way to the two boys. "It's even in mint condition, that's amazing! Tell me where you got it!"

"Well," Jaden said, completely forgetting he was in the middle of a brand new classroom. "My . . . my dad gave it to me, yeah!"

Jesse chuckled; at least Jaden had a good cover up story to use.

* * *

The duel only took a few minutes, but it ended in a tie. If it weren't for Jaden's trap card, Kuri would have won the duel without losing a single life point.

"Nice duel!" Jaden said, a huge smile plastered on his face.

The girl felt a surge of warmth through her before a cheeky smile appeared on her face. Jaden, sadly, didn't have time to get out of the way before 'Kuri' tackled him to the ground.

"Thank you for dueling me!" she yelled happily, still squeezing a purple-faced Jaden.

"Kuro!" Hotaru snapped, staring cheekily at the girl. "Please don't choke the boy!"

"But Hotaru~" the girl whined, fake tears ready to fall from her golden eyes.

Jesse stared at the girl; one minute she was blunt and scary, but now she's an absolute sugar-high nut? And why did Hotaru call her Kuro, isn't it Kuri?

The class eventually went inside and continued the day normally, even if Jaden was still acting a bit too shy for his own good. 'Kuro' eventually calmed down at lunch and went back to being 'Kuri'. This baffled the tealette, but he decided he wouldn't ask until later.

Everything was nice and peaceful . . .

At least, until the group of four went to gym . . .

"Alright class, because we have new students we won't be doing tennis today-"

"YAY!" They all, even Jaden screamed.

"But instead we'll play do-or-die dodge ball!"

"Aw . . ."

The students quickly took teams; Jaden and Kuri were on yellow team while Jesse and Hotaru were put onto blue.

"Listen up!" the teacher said. She had medium blond hair pulled into a ponytail and blue-violet eyes. She seemed more like a general then a teacher.

"Each team has fifteen students, last one standing gets to skip the tennis unit! Ready, set, **Go**!"

Within the next ten minutes, over two-thirds of both teams had either been defeated or knocked into a coma. Jaden and Jesse avoided hitting each other, as friends should, but guess who didn't apply to these rules?

Here's a hint, there's two of them.

Figured it out?

Hotaru and Kuri, or should I say our utterly insane Kuro?

"I'LL DESTROY YOU SENPAI-NII!" Kuri/Kuro screamed, throwing about fifty dodge balls a minute. Hotaru, whose hair had fallen out of their pigtails, avoided the orbs at top speed.

"Sorry Kuro, but not today!" Hotaru lifted four of the dodge balls before chucking them at the yellow team, effectively knocking out all but two students.

"This is the end, little strawberry*!" the black-haired girl yelled before chucking the last un-popped ball at her friend. It was coming at a mile a minute! Everyone closed their eyes.

_**BOP!**_

That was someone getting hit with the ball.

_**CRASH!**_

And _that_ was someone hitting the hard gym floor.

But what they saw was surprising. Instead of seeing a bundle of white curls spread out on the ground, there was a small mop of messy brown hair.

"Ouch . . ." the brunette said, lifting himself off the floor.

Kuri looked at the boy with a blunt, but surprised expression. "You . . . took the blow for me?"

"Well, yeah! I couldn't let you just get hit with that, Hotaru needs to join a baseball team or something!" He said jokingly.

* * *

By the time Jaden had changed and gotten a bandage wrapped around his forehead, it was time for everyone to go home. The four friends walked together until they came to the crossroad that separated their neighborhoods.

"Well," Jesse said. "I guess this is goodbye."

"Till tomorrow!" Hotaru yelled as she ran towards her home, Kuri following fast from behind.

* * *

When the two walked in the door, Yusei was already waiting for them in the living room.

"How was you're first day of school?"

Jaden thought for a minute, how _had_ it been?

He sighed happily, "It was pretty good."

**Me: He-he! Wasn't that a nice chapter?**

**Jaden: It was a long chapter, that's for sure.**

**Jesse: That's the truth!**

**Me: Jaden, I'm going to be a bit harsh on you next chapter for that little comment!**

**Fan Boys: OH GOSH NO!**

**Me: Next Time: **_**Dealing With Bullies!**_

**Jaden: She **_**is**_** trying to kill us!**

***Kuro **_**(not Kuri's split personality, but the real one.) **_**was nicknamed that because his birthday was the same day strawberries began blooming in the family garden. Plus, Kuro means strawberry.**


	9. 333! AN

**SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!**

**I've been extremely busy, so thank pudding I have n school Friday. I already have all my next chapters-planned to a T! Sorry for making you think I died or something :P**

**But please take the poll on what the already planned sequel for 'Yuki? Are You Lying To Me?' should be called!**


	10. Dealing With Bullies!

**Author's Note: Who here has watched the BBT abridged movie? Don't be shy; I think everyone has to eventually! That ShadyVox can really do a good impression of Ja-Chan!**

**DISCLAIMER: Do I **_**really **_**have to say it every chapter? I OWN NOTHNG BUT THE FAN FICTION, but I **_**do**_** own the OCs!**

**Hotaru's POV**

_I still remember the day I met Kuri, back when she still had those dull golden eyes. Back when I still had unevenly cut hair that went past my knees, back when we were still in the . . ._

"Big sister?"

I propped myself against the bed frame, my back covered in cold sweat. "Yes Kuro?"

'Kuro', that's what I'd call Kuri when she put on her other face, if I didn't she'd just have another breakdown . . .

"Does it hurt again?"

I stared at her blue eyes blankly, "What do you mean?"

She quickly replaced blue eyes with a glimmering gold, allowing a new type of person to take hold. "Don't play dumb Hotaru, you're arm . . ."

I stared down at my arm, it was paler then usual. "How did you know?"

"I'm not dumb, plus you were moaning in you're sleep."

I averted my gaze from her. "I'm sorry Kuri, I'm too weak . . ."

She lifted her hand and I winced, expecting a harsh slap. The hand never touched my cheek, though. It just caressed one of my short pigtails.

"Don't be sorry, I should be apologizing. I made you give up so much, you're sanity, you're health and even you're hair."

"Kuri . . ."

She stood up, to quickly for my liking. "Well, let's get ready for school. I don't want sensei to get mad at me again."

Without another sound she quickly paced out the room, leaving me in the dark.

"Kuro, I miss you . . ."

**General POV-**_**After**__**School, 3:07 PM**_

"But Hotaru!" the brunette whined, his lips making a pout.

"No way, you chose dare!"

Jaden blushed slightly before stepping out the room, his eyes hidden behind messy bangs.

Jesse stared at the girl. "That was evil, Hotaru . . ."

"I know, but that's why I did it!"

The group of three waited about fifteen minutes before Jaden came back.

Words can't describe how shocked they were.

The brunette stood in front of them, except now he had changed from his school uniform and was now wearing . . . a dress?

He wore a simple Lolita maid dress and a black bonnet coated in frills. Half the students either fainted or collapsed from a massive nosebleed from a glimpse of him.

"J-Jaden?" Jesse yelled, trying in vain to hold back a nosebleed. "What the _hell _are you wearing?"

The brunette turned from him, blushing. "T-This is what Hotaru said for me to wear! Either this or I would have had chosen truth!"

Jaden and Jesse knew they couldn't risk people asking questions about their past, partly because Jaden wasn't good at lying.

It wasn't like he was _bad _at it . . .

It's more like he sucked at it to an inconceivable level.

Kuri, or should I say Kuro, was laughing _hysterically_. "Jaden looks like a _**GIRL!**_"

The whole class giggled lightly as Jaden went back into the hall. Once changed, he rushed inside wearing a black uniform with red trimming.

"About time Jaden," Hotaru giggled. "You take forever to change!"

"Sorry, but there were so many buttons on it!"

The group continued their demented game, a small group of older students began approaching them. Too busy playing, the foursome didn't they were being observed.

"Well," a blue-haired girl said. "It seems the witches found two new _hostages_." Jaden and Jesse, slightly confused, stared at the girl blankly.

"Oh piss off!"

"Hotaru!" Jesse snapped. "What if sensei came back for something when you said that?"

"Jesse, there's no use convincing her when she's mad. Trust me, it's better to back off before she kicks you're ass too."

Almost immediately, Jesse backed off of the hotheaded girl. Jaden however, studied the older student.

The girl had dusty blue hair that hung above her waist in bundles. She wore the same uniform as them, except her jacket was grey and trimmed with royal blue*. She had dull brown eyes.

"You're just being moody today Hotaru, I bet it's because you failed the test earlier. Is that it, is it because you can't succeed like me?"

Kuri calmly stood up and glared at the girl. "Leave her alone."

"And what would you do?" the girl said calmly.

Kuri just smiled at her sweetly. "If only you knew what we could do to you."

The girl stifled a laugh as she walked away, quickly followed by several other students. Jesse finally turned to the two girls curiously.

"So, who exactly was _that_?"

Hotaru sighed and looked at the window. "Ijimeru*, our class president and unofficial school bully."

**Darkness: Ah! It feels good to write again!**

**Kuri: **_**Baka**_**, you've had this chapter unfinished for weeks.**

**Darkness: Sorry! Please don't hurt me~**

**Jaden: He-he . . .**

**Darkness: Next Time: **_**Searching!**_

***I don't know Japanese middle schools too well, so I decided to make it a bit like an American one. First years wear black uniforms with red trimming, second years have grey with blue trimming and third years have white with yellow trimming.**

***Her name is **_**literally**_** the Japanese verb for bully. **


	11. FOR YOUR ENTERTAINMENT :DDD

Me: THIS IS NOT A THING SAYING I'M GOING ON HIATUS (i hate when good authors do that ._.|| . . .)

Kuri: To sum up why Darkness been **'dead'** for the past 'who-knows-how-long', is because she got grounded-

Me: **BUT NO WORRIES, BECAUSE TODAY I'M GETTING MY LAPTOP BACK** _*currently on mom's computer*._ I don't feel comfortable writing stories on my mom's computer, so yeah! Otherwise I would have updated a LOT by now (Hahaha, oopps?).

Hotaru: This week she only has one more full school day tomorrow, half-days on wendsday and thursday, and** NO SCHOOL FRIDAY ****_(woot-woot!)_**so she can probably get one or two stories updated by the end of the work week.

Me: If you have any questions, concerns **or suggestions for which stories i should update**, MESSAGE ME~! ;33

_**-D.R. / T.H.**_


End file.
